Road of Delusion
by Mugoika
Summary: Alles begann mit einer Mission, in der alles schief ging. Sakura sollte, verkleidet als die Tochter des Daimyo, eine Zwangsehe mit dem Sohn des Usurpators eingehen, welcher das Land des Feuers bedrohte. Durch einen Fehler der beiden Ninjas wurden sie in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und Sakura verlor ihr Leben. Seitdem schiebt Kakashi die komplette Schuld auf sich selbst. Aber warum wir


Road of Delusion

Prolog

Es würde ein Sturm aufkommen. Tenten war sich dessen bewusst, denn sie spürte es in den Knochen und in ihren nur schwer verheilenden Wunden. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es sich um einen Sturm in dem Sinne handeln würde, dass ein großes Unwetter aufkommen würde, oder ob es eine andere unabwendbare Katastrophe sein würde. Aber eines war ihr klar: Dass es das Leben vieler Menschen verändern würde. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto schlechter wurde ihr Gefühl. Sie wusste nicht weshalb, aber ihrer Intuition konnte man blind vertrauen. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl gehabt, als Orochimaru während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen über Konoha hergefallen und somit Sandaimes Tod herbeigeführt hatte, sie hatte es gehabt, als Sasuke das Dorf verlassen hatte und dann, als der Kazekage von Akatsuki fast getötet worden war. Sie hatte das Gefühl auch gehabt, bevor Pein Konoha angegriffen hatte und am schlimmsten war ihr Gefühl gewesen, als Tobi den Ninjagroßmächten den Krieg erklärt hatte. Und nun hatte sie es wieder und diese Tatsache erfüllte sie mit Panik.

Ungeschickt versuchte sie, den Stängel einer gelben Rose zu kürzen und rutschte mit dem Messer so ab, dass sie sich in das weiche Fleisch ihres Daumens schnitt. Verärgert fluchte sie auf.

„Ino, kannst du mir mal kurz helfen? Ich hab mich geschnitten und hab keine Pflaster dabei." Die angesprochene Blondine, die kurz zuvor noch fröhlich summend ein kleines Bäumchen gegossen hatte, das am Fenster stand, wandte sich nun ihrer Freundin zu und sah sie fragend an.

„Wie kommt denn das? Die allmächtige Waffenmeisterin Konohas schneidet sich an einem kleinen Messerchen?", fragte sie spöttisch und kam kichernd zu Tenten, welche sie nur finster ansah und den Finger ins Licht hielt. „Ich war abgelenkt. Kannst du dich bitte drum kümmern?"

Das Blut lief ihr langsam den Finger herunter über ihr Handgelenk in den Ärmel ihrer Bluse. „Na großartig.", murrte sie wenig begeistert. Blutflecken gingen nur wahnsinnig schwer aus hellen Blusen raus und das war nur eine der wenigen, die noch komplett weiß war.

Während Ino den Schnitt heilte, sah sich die Waffenmeisterin verwirrt um. „Sag mal, hast du das rote Band gesehen?" Verwirrt blickte Ino von dem Finger auf. „Welches Band?" Tenten rollte nur mit den Augen. „Das, das ich benutzen wollte um die Blumen hier zusammenzubinden." Mit dem Kinn deutete sie auf den Haufen gelber und orangener Rosen hin, den sie bereits auf eine Länge zurechtgeschnitten hatte.

Ino schüttelte den Kopf. „Den hattest du für den Strauß für Chojis Mutter benutzt. Weißt du noch? Den hat sie vor einer halben Stunde abgeholt."

Die Blondine legte Tentens Hand wieder auf dem Tisch ab und zupfte ein wenig an den Vorhängen, die die Fenster des Ladens schmückten um ein wenig Licht hereinzulassen. Dies tat sie aber nicht, weil es zu dunkel im Raum war. Sie tat es, um der Brünetten ein wenig Privatsphäre zu gewähren. Sie hörte die andere hinter sich langsam ausatmen und dann das Geräusch von Rädern, die leise über den polierten Linoleumboden glitten. Sie schloss bedrückt die Augen und wartete. Tenten war nun seit knapp drei Monaten querschnittsgelähmt, weil sie während ihrer letzten Mission einem Gegner gegenübergetreten war, der ihr weit überlegen war. Er hatte seine Waffe in ihren Rücken gerammt und die Kunoichi konnte von Glück sprechen, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte. Dies verdankte sie aber auch nur der Tatsache, dass sie vor Ort geheilt werden und von ihrem Teamkameraden nach Hause gebracht werden konnte.

Ino wusste, dass es Tenten unangenehm war, über ihre Behinderung zu sprechen. Wer würde es ihr auch übel nehmen. Durch diese Verletzung blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihren Beruf aufzugeben. Den Beruf, den sie seit ihrem 13. Lebensjahr ausübte, den Beruf, für den sie alles aufgeopfert hatte. Die junge Frau war stolz darauf gewesen, so erfolgreich geworden zu sein. Sie hatte es allein mit Taijutsu bis an die Spitze geschafft und sie hatte allein mit Taijutsu in einem Krieg gekämpft und überlebt, obwohl sie nicht annähernd so gut war wie Lee, Gai oder Neji. Sie hatte es sogar bis zur Wache des Daimyo geschafft, dessen sich nur wenige rühmen konnten. All das hatte sie in nur acht Jahren geschafft. Viele Ninjas sind schon deutlich länger in diesem Berufsfeld und sind nicht halb so gut. All das musste sie aufgeben, nur weil sie nicht mehr laufen konnte.

Ino konnte sich vorstellen, welch einer Ungewissheit ihre Freundin gegenüberstehen musste. Sie hatte nie etwas anderes gelernt und musste sich nun einen anderen Lebensinhalt suchen. Natürlich konnte sich die Yamanaka nicht beschweren, weil sie dadurch ein wenig Hilfe in dem Laden ihrer Mutter bekam, aber ihr war klar, dass Tenten nicht ihr ganzes Leben damit verschwenden wollte, Blumensträuße zu arrangieren. Das war bei Weitem nicht, wo ihre Leidenschaft lag.

Seufzend drehte sie sich um, um nachzusehen, ob Tenten ein anderes Band gefunden hatte und musste feststellen, dass Tenten verzweifelt versuchte, an eine Rolle zu kommen, die im obersten Regal des Schranks stand. Sie hatte sich von ihrem Rollstuhl hoch- und von einem Regal zum nächsten gestemmt, sodass nun ihre Beine in der Luft baumelten. Erleichtert erinnerte sich Ino, dass sie glücklicherweise, eine Vorahnung habend, die Regale eine Woche zuvor etwas fester geschraubt und Choji dazu gezwungen hatte, den Schrank an der Wand festzunageln, sodass er nicht umfallen konnte.

Tenten so zu sehen, wie ihr der Schweiß von der Stirn lief, während sie sich verkrampft festhielt um nicht zu fallen, war eine Qual für ihre Freundin und sie konnte es kaum erwarten ihre Freundin wieder sicher im Rollstuhl zu sehen.

Und schon war es geschehen. Tenten hatte sich die Rolle geschnappt, sie in die Tasche ihrer Schürze gesteckt und sich direkt auf den Rollstuhl unter sich fallen lassen. Zufrieden rollte sie sich wieder zurück zu der Ladentheke und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Dabei ignorierte sie Inos geschockten Blick, der sie verfolgte. „Kannst du mir mal die Schere reichen?", fragte Tenten, als wäre nichts geschehen. Wortlos griff sich die Blondine in die eigene Tasche ihrer hellblauen Schürze und warf der anderen Frau die Schere zu.

Diese fing sie ohne Probleme auf und fing an, das Band zurechtzuschneiden. Nur, weil sie nicht mehr laufen konnte, hieß es ja nicht, dass sie die Reflexe, die sie sich nach vielen Jahren harten Trainings angeeignet hatte, verlieren würde. Sie war immer noch eine Kunoichi. Auch, wenn es eine im Ruhestand war.

Ino gesellte sich zu ihrer Freundin und hielt die Blumen zu einem ausladenden Strauß zusammen, während Tenten das Band darum mit einer hübschen Schleife befestigte. „Ich bin echt froh, dass ich heute hier arbeiten kann. Ich glaube ich würde es keine Sekunde länger im Krankenhaus aushalten." Ino stöhnte auf und knipste mit einer Zange ein Blatt ab, das widerspenstig von dem Strauß abstand. Tenten zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch. „Warum das denn? Ich dachte, du arbeitest gerne da?" Wehmütig dachte sie über ihre Möglichkeiten nach, hätte sie den gleichen Weg wie Ino und Sakura gewählt. Sie hätte jetzt trotzdem noch von Nutzen sein können. Sie hätte zwar als Medic-Nin nicht in den Außendienst gehen können, aber wenigstens hätte sie die verwundeten Shinobi behandeln können, die von Missionen zurückkamen.

„Ja, schon. Aber seit Naruto mit seiner Ausbildung zum Hokage angefangen hat, hört Shizune nicht mehr auf, sich zu beschweren. Sie hängt mir seit Wochen schon in den Ohren, wie trottelig er ist. Ich meine, dafür, dass er der große Held im Krieg gegen Madara und Obito und so war, ist er wirklich erstaunlich beschränkt." Genervt seufzte sie auf. „Wahrscheinlich haben die ganzen anderen die ganze Arbeit in der Strategie gemacht und er war einfach nur glücklich und hat im richtigen Moment draufgehauen." Tenten kicherte. Das klang ganz nach Naruto. Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie selten er nachgedacht hatte und einfach gedankenlos losgestürmt war. Es war ihr immer noch ein Rätsel, wie er es geschafft, Madara zu besiegen. Die Informationen über die letzte Phase des Krieges, während alle anderen im unendlichen Tsukuyomi gefangen gewesen waren, war niemandem bekannt. Das wurde alles verdammt geheim gehalten. „Weißt du, mir wäre es viel lieber gewesen, wenn Kakashi-sensei den Hokage-Posten übernommen hätte, anstatt ihn abzulehnen. Dann wäre es nämlich nicht mehr Tsunades Aufgabe gewesen, dem Idioten alles zu erklären. Das heißt, Tsunade hätte es nicht Shizune übertragen und Shizune würde sich nicht beschweren. Das ist alles so lästig." Sie warf die Hände dramatisch in die Luft.

Tenten strahlte sie nur an. „Das wird schon nicht allzu lange dauern. Irgendwann wird er es verstehen und dann wird Tsunade ihm den Posten übergeben und er hat seinen Traum verwirklicht. Das ist es doch, was er schon seit Jahren träumt. Ich denke, er wird ein guter Hokage. Ich meine, die Leidenschaft dazu hat er ja." Ino schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. „Recht hast du ja. Aber das macht ihn nicht gleich zu einem guten Hokage. Wie dem auch sei… wo wir schon bei verwirklichten Träumen sind. Hast du gewusst, dass Karin schwanger ist?" Tenten fiel fast die Schere aus der Hand, als sie das hörte. „Im Ernst jetzt? Das ging aber schnell! Ich meine, die beiden sind ja jetzt seit erst einem Monat verheiratet!" Ino zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du weißt ja wo Sasukes Prioritäten liegen. Seinen Bruder töten, Konoha zerstören und seinen Clan wiederaufbauen. Das erste hat er geschafft, das zweite aufgegeben und jetzt hat er sich fleißig ans Werk gemacht, das dritte zu erledigen." Tenten pfiff anerkennend. „Arme Karin. Ihre Gebärmutter wird ja ganz schön strapaziert werden. Ich meine, ein Clan ist doch ziemlich groß… wenn ich mir mal so den Hyuga-Clan ansehe… Und die Uchihas waren ja noch mehr." Ino nickte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich gönne es ihr. Sie hat den Kampf um Sasukes Bett gewonnen, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass sie seine Liebe gewonnen hat."

Die Waffenmeisterin legte den Kopf schief und suchte kurz nach einer schlauen Erwiderung. „Richtig. Die hat Naruto. Die arme Hinata weiß vermutlich gar nicht um ihre Konkurrenz." Ino lachte laut auf und flüsterte schelmisch. „Die Konkurrenz ist nicht allzu genug. Sasuke kann Naruto ja nicht zu seiner Baby-Fabrik befördern." „Nein, den Posten hat Karin ja schon. Naruto darf sich dann um den Rest kümmern."

Ino freute sich darüber, ihre Freundin aufgeheitert zu haben. Dies passierte in letzter Zeit nur selten, weil Tenten sich die ganze Zeit nur Gedanken um ihre eingeschränkten Möglichkeiten oder um Neji machte. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sich viele aus unserem Jahrgang momentan niederlassen. Ich meine, Choji hat was mit dieser flachbrüstigen Kunoichi aus Kumogakure angefangen, Shikamaru ist gerade in Suna und tut, wer weiß was, mit Temari und du hast Sai." Ino wusste sofort, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch führen würde. „Weißt du, ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, ob es so toll ist, eine Beziehung mit Sai zu führen. Er hat angefangen mich zu zeichnen." Dies schien Tenten nicht gerade von ihrer schlechten Laune abzubringen. „Naja, wo ist das Problem? Ich hätte gerne jemanden, der mich zeichnet." Aufgeregt wühlte Ino nun in ihrer Tasche herum und brachte ein Blatt Papier zu Tage. Dieses schob sie Tenten unter die Nase.

Die Zeichnung musternd stieg eine zarte Röte in deren Wangen. „Hat er wirklich…?" Grimmig nickte Ino. „Ja, hat er. Er hat mich, während wir Sex hatten, einfach hängen lassen. Ich durfte mich nicht bewegen. Ich war so nah dran, den Orgasmus meines Lebens zu haben. Aber nein, erstmal wird gezeichnet. Also, ich hätte lieber keinen Freund als sowas!" Sie strich sich das Haar zurück. „Außerdem hast du jemanden. Kiba. Er kann zwar nicht zeichnen, aber ich wette, er kann eine Menge andere Dinge." Sie wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

Just in diesem Moment hörten die beiden ein Bellen von der Straße kommen. Erschrocken blickte Tenten Ino an. „Das ist Akamaru. Versteck mich! Kiba darf mich hier nicht sehen. Bitte!" „Warum?" Aufgewühlt fuchtelte Tenten mit den Armen. „Ich erklär es dir später. Wo kann ich hin?" Ino blickte sich unschlüssig um und ihr Blick fiel auf die Tür zum Lager. „Da rein. Das wird zwar ein bisschen eng, aber mir fällt nichts anderes ein." Tenten nickte nur und rollte, so schnell es ging, in das kleine Kämmerchen, Ino schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und schon war das Glöckchen an der Ladentür zu hören, gefolgt von dem lauten Bellen Akamarus, der nach Kiba den Raum betreten hatte.

Ino drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lächelte Kiba breit an, der sich unsicher am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Hi. Hast du Tenten gesehen? Ich wollte sie was fragen…", brachte er hervor. Ino versuchte angestrengt, nicht zu der Tür des Lagers hinüberzusehen und somit Tentens Aufenthaltsort preiszugeben. Sie hieß zwar das Verhalten der Brünetten nicht gut, aber diese würde sicher einen Grund haben, weshalb sie Kiba aus dem Weg ging. Vielleicht hatten sie Streit gehabt, oder sie wollte sich einfach nicht auf eine Beziehung mit ihm einlassen. Verständlich war es ja. Der Kerl war ein nerviger Angeber. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist.", log sie. „Such woanders weiter." Akamaru bellte kurz und Kiba legte den Kopf schräg. „Er sagt, der ganze Laden riecht nach ihr." Abwehrend verschränkte Ino die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie war gerade noch hier. Tenten hat den Vormittag hier gearbeitet, aber jetzt ist sie weg. Also wie ich sagte, such woanders weiter." Kiba lachte amüsiert auf. „Sei doch nicht so biestig. Ich hab doch nur ne Frage gestellt. Ich hab sie gar nicht den Laden verlassen sehen und der Geruch ist noch viel zu frisch." Er deutete auf Akamaru, der gerade an dem Schrank schnüffelte, an dem Tenten sich kurz zuvor noch hochgehangelt hatte. Verärgerte versuchte Ino, Akamaru von dem Schrank wegzudrängen. „Sei doch nicht so misstrauisch, Kiba. Ich sagte doch gerade, dass sie nicht mehr hier ist. Außerdem haben Hunde hier im Laden nichts verloren." Kiba zog eine sehr unmännliche Schnute. „Akamaru ist nicht irgendein Hund. Er ist ein Ninken." Die Kunoichi konnte nur mit den Augen rollen. „Ninken sind hier auch nicht erlaubt. Das steht auch auf dem Schild draußen vor der Tür. Also, wenn du so freundlich wärst…?" Kiba seufzte, als er die Auswegslosigkeit der Situation erkannte. „Na schön. Akamaru? Warte draußen auf mich."

Akamaru grollte Ino verärgert an und verließ den Laden. „Zufrieden?" „Definiere _zufrieden_. Du bist noch hier und hältst mich von meiner Arbeit ab. Also, wärst du so freundlich?" Nun war auch Kiba leicht genervt. „Ich würde ja gehen, wenn du mir sagst, wo sie hingegangen ist." Ino starrte ihn giftig an. „Ich weiß nicht, was sie vorhatte, aber ich schlage vor, du gehst als erstes zu Nejis Grab. Da ist sie in letzter Zeit häufig." Sie hoffte, dass Kiba die Andeutung verstand und Tenten in Ruhe lassen würde. Er schien sie wirklich zu verstehen, denn die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer spannten sich an, wie es nur Männer konnten. „Also? Entweder, du kaufst etwas, oder du verlässt den Laden. Ich bin im Moment ziemlich gestresst." Mit ihren kalten, hellblauen Augen starrte sie den Hundebesitzer in den Boden. Dieser wich zurück und verließ fast fluchtartig den Laden.

Zufrieden klopfte Ino sich die Hände an der Schürze ab und öffnete Tenten wieder die Tür. Diese rollte sichtlich erleichtert wieder in den Hauptraum des Ladens und platzierte sich da, wo sie zuvor noch gewesen war. „Danke, Ino. Ich weiß deine Hilfe wirklich zu schätzen. Aber wäre der Kommentar mit Neji nötig gewesen?" Ino zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Anders hätte er das ‚verpiss dich' wahrscheinlich nicht kapiert." Sie stützte sich auf der Theke ab und sah Tenten neugierig an. „Also, warum musste ich Kiba eigentlich vergraulen? Ich kann ihn sonst ganz gut leiden." Auf Inos Frage hin wendete Tenten bestürzt den Blick ab. „Naja, die Sache ist die… Ich meine, ich mag ihn eigentlich ganz gerne, aber ich bin immer noch nicht über Neji hinweg. Weißt du, er mochte mich nämlich auch. Wir sind vor dem Krieg fast zusammengekommen, aber halt nicht ganz." Sie war kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. „Und dann konnten wir ja nicht mehr zusammenkommen…"

Ino kniff die Lippen zusammen. Hätte sie doch bloß nichts gesagt. Sie verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sie ihre große Klappe nicht halten konnte. „Aber du sagtest, dass du Kiba eigentlich magst. Du kannst Neji nicht ewig nachtrauern. Ich muss das wissen. Mein Vater ist tot. Das Leben geht weiter." Tenten schniefte Kurz und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Du hast Recht, aber da ist noch was. Ich würde ja mit ihm auf ein Date gehen, aber da ist noch was. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mir vorstelle, mit Kiba zusammen zu sein, sehe ich sie vor mir. Du weißt doch, dass Sakura nach dem Krieg mit Kiba zusammen war. Und jedes Mal sehe ich die beiden zusammen im Bett. Das macht mich krank." Ino Lächeln, das sich bei Tentens Einsicht gebildet hatte, fiel ihr aus dem Gesicht. Sakura. Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können? „Tenten, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte doch nicht…" Inos Mund klappte zu und sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen konnte.

Als hätte sie die sich immer weiter verschlimmernde Stimmung gespürt, sprang die Tür auf und das Ringen des Glöckchens zerriss die Stille. Im ersten Moment dachte Ino panisch, dass Kiba vielleicht zurückgekommen war, weil er Tenten nicht am Friedhof gefunden war, aber das wäre zu früh gewesen. So schnell hätte er es gar nicht geschafft, dorthin und wieder zurück zu kommen.

Nein, durch die Tür trat jemand, den beide Frauen noch weniger gebrauchen konnten. Es war Kakashi. Die blonde Floristin setzte in ihrer Panik ihr typisches Kundenlächeln auf und grüßte ihn freundlich, worin Tenten einstimmte. Keine Antwort. Der Shinobi war in der Tür stehen geblieben und starrte die Topfplanze an, die direkt vor der Theke stand. Fragend sah Ino sich zu ihrer Freundin um, welche nur ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte. Ino lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber und wisperte ihr zu: „Denkst du, er ignoriert uns?" Tenten schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, weshalb er das tun sollte. Er ist ja nicht gerade beschäftigt." Sie deutete auf das Flirtparadies, das er, wie immer, in der Hand hielt. Nur schien er es nicht zu lesen.

„Soll ich mal zu ihm gehen?" „Nein, ich mach das schon." Gesagt, getan. Tenten rollte zu dem Kopierninja hinüber und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf den Unterarm. „Kakashi-san?" Der Angesprochene wachte aus seinem ‚Tagestraum' auf und sah sich verwirrt um, bis sein Blick an Tenten hängen blieb. Anhand der Tatsache, wie er die Augen zusammenkniff, konnten die beiden Frauen nur vermuten, dass er lächelte, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher waren, ob es ein ehrliches oder aufgesetztes Lächeln war. So gut kannten sie ihn nicht.

„Yo." Kakashi war erstaunt, dass sein Weg ihn in diesen kleinen Blumenladen geführt hatte. In der Regel kam er nicht so oft her, weil seine sensible Nase den starken Geruch nicht sonderlich gut vertrug. Aber hier war er. In einem Blumenladen. Noch dazu in dem Blumenladen, in dem Tenten und Ino arbeiteten. Das Schicksal spielte ihm wirklich einen grausamen Streich nach dem anderen. Er sah die beiden Kunoichi an und erstaunt blieb sein Blick an Inos Haar hängen. Sie schien es sich geschnitten zu haben. Nun endete es knapp unterhalb ihres Kinns. Kakashi erinnerte sich, dass Ino und Sakura mal eine Art Kampf um Sasuke geführt hatte, weshalb sie sich die Haare hatten langwachsen lassen. Während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen hatten sie es sich beide abgesäbelt und, während Sakura ihre Haarlänge aus praktischen Gründen beibehalten hatte, hatte Ino es sich wieder langwachsen lassen. Also wo lag der Sinn, sich die Haare wieder abzuschneiden? Kakashi kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie mit ihrer neuen Frisur Sakura nun ziemlich ähnlich sah. Vielleicht war das ja der Sinn der Sache.

„Kakashi-san? Können wir Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein? Sie stehen hier schon eine Weile herum.", hörte er die sanfte Stimme der Waffenmeisterin. Er blickte sich etwas ratlos um und zog dann eine weiße Lilie aus einer Vase. „Ich nehme die hier." Mit diesen Worten warf er ein wenig Geld auf die Ladentheke und ließ zwei sehr verwirrte junge Frauen zurück, als er davoneilte.

Nun, da er ein Ziel hatte, zu dem er gehen konnte, hielt ihn nichts mehr zurück. Natürlich besuchte er den alten Gedenkstein noch regelmäßig, um Rin und Minato zu besuchen, aber da er heute schon dort gewesen war, war er den ganzen Vormittag ziellos durch die Straßen Konohas gewandelt.

Sein Ziel war der Friedhof der Shinobi Konohas. Dort befand sich ein Grab, das er seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr besucht hatte. Als er dort ankam steckte er vorsichtig die Lilie in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung. „Hallo. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich nicht früher besucht habe. Ich denke, ich hatte einfach nicht den Mut dazu. Heute bin ich Tenten begegnet." Er schloss die Augen und wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte. „Weißt du, sie sitzt seit der Mission im Rollstuhl. Das ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte die Zeichen des Verrats früher erkennen sollen. Meine Fehler haben sie ihre Beine und dich dein Leben gekostet. Es tut mir leid." Er strich gedankenverloren über den glatten Marmor, der nur durch die Gravur des Namens dort unterbrochen wurde.

_Sakura Haruno_

_28.03.784-14.07.804_


End file.
